In the manufacture of molds and other similar products, or of machined and finished metal parts, wherein it is necessary to form an intricate configuration, maintain close tolerances, or produce highly polished configurations or finished surfaces, the workpiece is commonly machined to produce a rough configuration similar to that required and then hand finished and polished to produce a finished article. For example, in the production of molds of the type for use in injection molding machines or in die casting, wherein it is frequently necessary to form intricate designs or very precise detail in metal and to maintain fine tolerances, manufacture of such products requires machining of the metal to roughly form the mold cavity and then extensive hand polishing. Furthermore, creation of intricate designs in metal is both time consuming and requires an artisan of substantial skill. Since such intricate and extensive manual labor is required for the production of such products, it is generally recognized that the production of molds or other machined finished metal parts is very expensive. Additionally, the requirement of manual creation of intricate designs in metal by hand labor prevents the production of truly identical parts.